


The Highway's Rocky Every Now and Then

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Post-Serial: s149 The Happiness Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I made a friend back there," Ace said. She heard herself sounding rather wondering at the fact of it.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Highway's Rocky Every Now and Then

"I made a friend back there," Ace said. She heard herself sounding rather wondering at the fact of it. She had her friends back home in Perivale, of course. But after the time storm whirled her away to Iceworld she had not much bothered getting to know people. A few had become familiar, Glitz not least, but she hadn't tried to settle into having particular friends.

The Doctor made a vaguely inquiring sound, adjusted something on the TARDIS controls, and leaned back as the rattle and breathy sounds steadied; apparently the new journey was underway.

On the slightly optimistic assumption that the Doctor was interested, Ace said, "Susan Q. She was well alright. Kept helping me, didn't she? But on I go."

The TARDIS was throbbing around them, taking Ace with the Doctor far away from the colony to whatever the next adventure would be. Ace had to wonder if that too would end in her leaving some new friend behind.


End file.
